


Stroll Two-by-Two

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris was beautiful in the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroll Two-by-Two

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart (song from _Anastasia_ )

“I can’t believe you never brought me here sooner,” said Beverly, smiling.

Paris was beautiful in the spring, the weather finally warm enough that tiny cafés and little bakeries spilled out into the sidewalks, making the city seem more alive than ever.

But silhouetted against the Eifel Tower, with the streets of Paris behind her, Jean-Luc thought she was more beautiful than anything his home country had to offer.

THE END


End file.
